The Urn of Sacred Ashes
} |name = The Urn of Sacred Ashes |image = Urn of Andraste.jpg |px = 200px |caption = The Urn of Andraste |qcat = main quest |location = Denerim Market District, Haven and Ruined Temple |start = Weylon or Bann Teagan |end = Arl Eamon |rewards = Andraste's Ashes, Champion specialization and/or Reaver specialization |previous = Nature of the Beast |next = A Paragon of Her Kind |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The Urn of Sacred Ashes is a main quest in Dragon Age: Origins that is required for completing the Arl of Redcliffe quest line and advancing to the final part of the game. Background Arl Eamon of Redcliffe is dying, poisoned by the blood mage Jowan, and the only way to save him is to find the Urn of Andraste. You can begin this quest by either finishing Arl of Redcliffe or by heading to Denerim and speaking with Brother Genitivi's apprentice. If you completed the quest A Fallen Templar, you can read Ser Henric's note for clues on where to start the search: Brother Genitivi's residence in Denerim. Walkthrough There is more than one way to begin this quest, depending upon the order in which the Warden does the other main plotline quests, and whether the Warden spoke with Ser Donall in Lothering regarding A Fallen Templar. Ser Donall's information is the first opportunity for the Warden to learn about the Urn of Sacred Ashes and get the initial clue that starts the Warden on this quest. Failing this, the Warden can learn of it upon completion of the story quest to reach the Arl of Redcliffe. In either case, the Warden's trail starts in Denerim. Brother Genitivi's House The Warden should travel to Denerim, and specifically to the Market District to find Genitivi's Home. Within, the Warden will meet Weylon, who nervously reports that Brother Genitivi has gone missing on his current research trip. Through a Coercion check, the Warden can force some more information about Brother Genitivi's (last known) location: Lake Calenhad. At this point the Warden can: * Travel to Lake Calenhad: ** The Innkeeper of The Spoiled Princess seems a bit jumpy, especially if the Warden asks about Brother Genitivi. He can now be intimidated or persuaded to reveal a bit more: "they" have been keeping the inn under observation, looking for anyone who may ask about Brother Genitivi. Leaving the inn, the Warden will be ambushed by a group of Cultists. When you return to Weylon, a confrontation ensues. * Investigate the rest of Brother Genitivi's House: ** As the Warden approaches the backroom, Weylon will try to stop the party. The Warden can back off, or lead into a confrontation (as if accusing Weylon of hiding something); * Accusing Weylon of hiding something: ** This leads to a confrontation, that Weylon is unlikely to survive. At this point the Warden can explore the rest of Brother Genitivi's House, finding a corpse described as the real Weylon, and Brother Genitivi's research, which indicates he was headed for the Village of Haven in search for the Andraste's Ashes. Reach Haven Once Genitivi's Research is found, the World Map is updated to include Haven. Upon reaching the village, The Warden will be confronted by a guard. He is not eager to let The Warden pass; he will answer some questions but insists the Warden leaves. He'll let you trade at the shop. At this point, if Sten is in the party, he will question the decision to come to Haven. Depending on approval rating and chosen dialogue options, he may try to duel you. Sten's approval may go down or go up if he attacks, depending on dialog options, but defeating him will net approval points. Unequiping Sten's weapons and armor in advance makes defeating him easier. If you wish to avoid the duel, it is possible to Intimidate him or Persuade him. Intimidating nets from Sten.}} Persuasion nets from Sten.}} Shopping in Haven The population of Haven will soon turn hostile towards the Warden. This is triggered by either going further than the two chests in the Villager House (close to the village's entrance, on the left), or exploring the back room of the Store. If the Warden wishes to trade with the village's storekeeper, she should do so first. You may also talk to a Child in the middle of the village at this point, who may show you a finger bone if you can persuade him. If the Warden enters the villager's house with the hearth and bloody altar inside, there will be a cut scene in which the companions comment on the disturbing discovery. If Zevran is in your active party, he will add a comment about rituals of the Antivan Crows, while Morrigan will confirm that it is human blood. Also, Dog will lick the blood on the altar in an attempt to find out what kind of blood it is. In a locked chest inside the house, the Warden can also find one of the Love Letters for the Correspondence Interruptus quest. Alternatively, if the Warden attempts to explore the back room of the village's store, the storekeeper will attack the group to try and prevent them from finding the remains of a knight from Redcliffe. The store also holds a pair of Antivan Leather Boots, and the Mage's Eye bow in a locked chest (that can be picked), near the front of the shop. This chest will be unlocked if you return later. Either way, when the Warden walks out of the house or store after triggering any hostility, the villagers, and some Cultists will attack the party. The Warden and his companions will need to fight the rest of the way through the village and up to the Chantry. Finding Brother Genitivi After clearing the road uphill, the Warden will reach Haven's Chantry. Entering will trigger a cut scene, during which Eirik, apparent leader of the congregation, makes his hatred of foreigners quite clear, leading to a fight with Eirik and the Guards in the room. Eirik's body will yield a Cultist Medallion, necessary to enter the Ruined Temple. The side room of the Chantry holds an Inscribed Chest, with a and a Ring of Faith inside. Behind the Brick Wall, which is really a poorly concealed secret door, the Warden will find Brother Genitivi himself. He will tell The Warden that the Urn of Andraste is located in a temple ruin in the mountains nearby, and will answer some questions about the village and his research into the urn. Here you can choose to take him along or send him back to Denerim to recover. If you do take him along, he will open the door and remain at the temple entrance doing research, so you do not have to protect Brother Genitivi if you allow him to accompany you to the temple. Although you have an option to tell him to wait that you need to make sure it's safe outside, there is no walking with Brother Genitivi, there is simply a loading screen and then you arrive at the temple; any forgotten village stragglers will not be there to attack the Brother when you leave the Chantry. Apparently this option was included merely to give the Warden one last chance to search the Chantry or village areas before proceeding to the temple. Either way will take you to the temple without any fighting. (PS3 and PC confirmed) If you take Brother Genitivi with you, you can avoid fighting any of the villagers, provided you have not looked in the back of the shop, commented on the abandoned house as above or otherwise enraged the villagers, because you are taken directly to the temple. After completing the quest, the storekeeper will have disappeared, but the rest of the villagers will still be standing around and will not attack you. This has no significance to the rest of the quest or the plot as a whole, however, since with no active shop and no remaining dialogue options there will be no point to ever returning to Haven in any case. Ruined Temple The temple ruins have a fairly straightforward layout, although keys are required to progress. There are many Cultists in the halls, some of them mages. The first passage to the left (west) leads to a small group of unarmed Cultists. In a Cabinet in this room, the Warden will find a Taper that will be necessary later on. An Adventurer's corpse in the same passage yields a letter for the Unbound quest, while the bookshelf in the same room yields the tome. The passage to the right (east, marked on the map as South Eastern Chamber) leads to a locked room (requires a key, see below), and a square room holding with a scroll for The Scrolls of Banastor quest, and a set of Ancient Encrypted Scrolls for the Forgotten Verses quest. To find the key that opens the locked door in the South Eastern Chamber, the Warden should head up the first flight of stairs (guarded by Cultists), open the door to the left (West - watch out for Bronto just past this door), and reach the Cultist Chambers. A large number of Cultists awaits the group in this area (watch out for traps as well), so it is recommended to proceed with caution, trying to pull small groups to the companions. Another scroll for The Scrolls of Banastor quest is found in the first room of the Cultist Chambers. The last room in these Chambers yields the South-East Chamber Key (which will unlock the matching door), as well as a Black Pearl (which will be required to progress, together with the taper mentioned above), a Chasind Sack Mead. Once the key is acquired, the group can return downstairs to unlock the South East Chamber (a new group of Cultists will stand in the way). Within that Chamber, a chest holds the Main Hall Key (which will unlock the door at the top of the stairs). Check the eastward door (that leads to a wavy corridor) at the top of the stairs to find the chest piece of the Armor of Diligence on the corpse of a fallen knight. Beyond the Main Hall door lies a large room with more stairs. A Cultist Mage and a couple of Archers are guarding the area. The Mage can be pulled by himself (or simply use stealth to get near him and backstab him) but once the party approaches the stairs or attacks the Archers, a pair of Ash Wraiths appear on the sides. At the top of the stairs, the party will find a Brazier (the taper found in the earlier area can be used to unlock Codex entry: The Holy Brazier), and a door. Beyond the door lies a room with Archers and many traps. One point of Stealth is enough to safely disarm all the traps without being seen by the enemy, so the Warden's party can take on the archers without any obstacles. The next door leads to a room with a circular platform in the middle, and a statue (of Andraste?) along the North wall. An Auto-Save will take place upon entering this room, and shortly thereafter a Lieutenant-grade Ash Wraith will appear. The spirit also gets some help from two pairs of Cultists awaiting right outside the room (a Reaver and a Mage on one side, a Reaver and an Archer on the other). After the fight, the Warden can open the to find a pair of Ancient Elven Gloves. The party can continue along the eastern or western wings at this point (they lead to the same location), or clear them both for loot and experience. Both wings include Cultists and traps. If Zevran, Leliana, or Alistair are in the party, one will comment on the statue in the topmost eastern chamber just before the stairs. Eventually, the group will reach stairs leading up to the Wyrmling Lair. Wyrmling Lair/Mountainside Caverns Once you reach the Wyrmling Lair, you have effectively left the temple and are now walking through several underground caverns. In addition to more Cultists and their traps, there are Drakes and Dragonlings (which sometimes spawn behind, or all-around the party) here in this area. From the second room, the party can follow a eastward path that leads to a room with caged pigs and goats, sometimes referred to as The Feeding Chamber. Two Drakes on PS3 and XBOX, or three drakes on PC, will spawn and attack once the group is inside the area. They will drop a Drake Scale each, valid for the Drake Scale Armor quest. This will be a very tough fight, as each of them is lieutenant level and they possess the extremely dangerous Overwhelm ability. In the same room, the Warden can find a in a . The other path (headed north) from the second room leads to a farther split. The party can follow a northeast or a northwest direction. The northeast path leads to a couple of rooms sometimes referred to as the Hatchery, due to the various dragon eggs lying around. First, the party will enter a large room with columns, and a flight of stairs. On top of the stairs, a Cultist Overseer awaits. Before the stairs, Cultist Reavers and Archers stand guard, and just to add a bit of spice, there are a couple of traps just at the bottom of the stairs. The party may try and pull the groups at the bottom of the stairs before engaging the Overseer. Once the Overseer enters the fight, a Drake will spawn and join the fray accompanied by a couple of Dragonlings. The Drake will drop Drake Scales, and the Overseer will drop a Spellweaver. One more room lies to the North-East of this encounter, where another Drake awaits, aided by a Cultist Mage, an Archer, and a hidden Assassin. A book on one of the tables in this room yields the Codex entry: The First Blight, Chapter 3 and a Dragon Egg yields Lifedrinker and the matching Codex entry: The Life Drinker. An easy way to get through the caverns is to bring a character that has the stealth ability, and sneak past every enemy, and then speak to Kolgrim. Doing so warps your party to the end of the cavern, though you still need to fight the enemies should you ever return, even if you side with Kolgrim. Oddly enough, there seems to be no negative reaction from the cult if you kill cultists after joining them. Kolgrim's Offer The northwest path leads to a room with a few Cultists (and their traps), and eventually a large cavern where the leader of the cult, Father Kolgrim, awaits. As the Warden approaches, he will initiate a dialogue, revealing more details about the Cult that the party has been fighting since entering Haven. The Disciples of Andraste originally used to guard her ashes - however, they claim the prophet has since risen from the dead and the cult acts as her guard. If, during the conversation, the Warden mentions that the real Andraste is dead and/or that the one the Cult is following now is a fraud, Kolgrim and his aides will attack the party. Otherwise, the dialogue may lead to Kolgrim offering a task for the Warden to make up for all the damage inflicted so far to the Cult (and to become a brother to the Cult): take a vial of Andraste's blood, find a way around the Guardian protecting the ashes, and pour the blood into the ashes. Accepting Kolgrim's task and defiling the ashes is the only way to unlock the Reaver specialization and obtain the Sacrilegious achievement, but if you have saved before you initiate the conversation you can unlock the achievement and the reaver specialization and then revert to that save to choose the other option so you get the rewards for it and still be able to do what you want. Whether the Warden refuses to listen to Kolgrim's proposition, or accepts the task, or even if the Warden accepts the task verbally but does not follow through with it, the companions in the party (and some even if they are not in the active party) will react accordingly: * If the Warden sides with Kolgrim: ** or ** or , or if you let her talk you into it ** ** or none if you say to him that is for you to decide. ** *** May be avoided through Persuasion ** ** Leliana is, of course, opposed to the defiling. Her reaction depends on various parameters. Even a hardened Leliana will still object to the defiling of the Urn, but if the following conditions are met, she may be present at the defiling and, instead of reaching her crisis, simply : **# Leliana must be hardened; **# The Warden must have a high intimidate skill (Coercion + Strength bonus = 75 or higher, where each point in Coercion is equal to 25 intimidation points. Thus 3 points in coercion should do the trick regardless of what your character's strength score is); **# The player must select the "Before you do anything stupid, remember who I am." dialogue option when she calls the Warden a "fiend". ** Wynne will turn hostile if the ashes are defiled and she is present in the party; *** If she is not present, she will initiate a conversation the next time the Warden enters the Party Camp and leave. Note: It is suggested that Wynne's crisis point can be avoided if she is not acquired until later on, after defiling the ashes - However, others have reported she will leave the party the first time the Warden returns to Camp even if she joined the team after the ashes were defiled. ** if the Warden listens to Kolgrim's offer and accepts it (even if the Warden won't follow through with the defiling); *** Zevran can be persuaded that killing Kolgrim is a better option and his approval rating won't change (Note the dialogue option to persuade Zevran calls Kolgrim 'shifty' and will trigger the cultists to attack) * If the Warden fights Kolgrim: * The fight can be tricky at first, but try to kill the Cultist mages and have someone keep the melee attackers on them (someone with a lot of health) * if "shut up, Oghren" and then "I'll take my chances with the arrows" is selected after Kolgrim warns of a "rain of arrows" awaiting the Warden if they so dared attack "Andraste" ** but if you declare to Shale directly "It is my decision" she will answer that there is nothing to say against this logic and there is no approval lost; ** Morrigan disapproves; ***Morrigan's and Shale's negative reaction can be avoided by picking a fight with Kolgrim early on in the dialogue, without asking about his offer; alternatively, if the dialogue leads them to express their opinion, a successfull Persuasion check may reduce their loss of approval ( , Morrigan 0 if started within the first two dialogues). If Sten is in the party, and you let Kolgrim explain his plan, Sten will comment negatively - if in the ensuing dialogue option you change your mind, Morrigan won't disapprove. **Wynne, Leliana and Alistair voice their opposition to defliling the urn, but fighting Kolgrim does not result in a change of approval rating. If/when you fight Kolgrim, he will drop his axe, Faith's Edge, and (depending on the time when the fight took place) Kolgrim's Horn. If you want to fight Kolgrim outside without losing any approval on the above mentioned dialog choices simply choose the dialog option that you want to see the risen Andraste yourself, which will take you outside where you meet Kolgrim again. He will have some help there too which includes another Drake and will earn you a 7th drake scale. The Mountain Top After the encounter with Kolgrim, the party will reach the Mountain Top. A cutscene occurs as the cult's "Andraste," which is actually a High Dragon, flies over and lands to rest on a cliff. At this point, the party may engage the false Andraste by using Kolgrim's Horn or (console-only) she can also be summoned by using the gong in this area, you may cast an area of effect (AoE) spell on the Dragon, e.g. Blizzard, instead of using Kolgrim's Horn to get her down from the mountain as well. If the dragon is slain, she will drop a considerable number of items among which is a Dragon Scale for the Dragon Scale Armor quest. There are also a few chests in the circular ruins to the east. Dog can also retrieve an old rusty sword here that deposits several gemstones into your inventory. If the Warden's group is not interested in fighting a High Dragon just at this moment, there is no need to worry. This area can be returned to later in the game whenever the Warden feels it is more appropriate. The Gauntlet Whether the party elects to fight the High Dragon on the Mountain Top or not, their next stop is a separate temple, known as The Gauntlet. In the first room, the Warden will find 30x Andraste's Arrows, a book unlocking the Codex entry: The Maker's First Children, and the next step in the quest line, in the form of a Guardian knight. Approaching him will trigger a conversation revealing more background history about the Disciples of Andraste and the Urn of Sacred Ashes. The Guardian will ask one question to each party member, related to their own past, and unlock the A Test of Faith quest. To reach the Urn, the party has to pass the trials of the Gauntlet. See A Test of Faith page for details about the tests. The Ashes Once the Gauntlet has been completed, the Urn of Andraste will be in sight. Among the Warden's choices: * Take a pinch of the Ashes * Defile the Ashes - Only available if the Warden did not kill Kolgrim; doing so unlocks the Reaver specialization. Note that the Warden will take a pinch from the Ashes automatically, regardless of the choice to defile them or not. Taking only a pinch of the ashes, in other words choosing not to defile them, will also unlock the Ceremonialist achievement. See Leliana and Wynne for details on their reactions in case you chose to defile the ashes - as well as the Kolgrim's Offer section above. Before leaving the room, unlock the chests and loot the Adventurer's corpse for a Belt of the Magister Lords and a . Once the Warden has finished all intended business here, it is time for the party to return the way they came. If the ashes were defiled, then Kolgrim will be waiting outside to reward the Warden, or to take vengeance if a deal was struck but the Warden reneged. Otherwise the group can proceed from the Mountain Top and follow a shortcut on the way back, in the form of a door to the lower right (while facing the Caverns direction). This will lead directly to the entrance of the Ruined Temple, where Brother Genitivi awaits. Conclusion As the party returns to the entrance of the Ruined Temple, Brother Genitivi will be extremely excited about the news, and ready to share them with the entire world. Alistair, if present, will express concern that there would not be enough ashes to go around if lots of pilgrims were to arrive, but there is no way to dissuade Genitivi from spreading the word except to kill him. There is no actual battle, just a cut-scene of the Warden killing Genitivi. Genitivi is a good NPC, a well traveled and learned scholar who has written many of the Codex entries, so the homicide will trigger some reactions among the companions: * Alistair will not be affected in a negative way if you have hardened him already. * * * Unaffected: Zevran, Morrigan, Shale, Sten, Oghren. If Genitivi is not killed, he will return to his home in Denerim, asking the Warden to visit him later. if the Warden does visit him, he will present him/her with a Master Dweomer Rune as a reward. With the Pinch of Sacred Ash, you may now head to Redcliffe Castle and heal Arl Eamon. If you have not yet been to Redcliffe, you will need to resolve the troubles there before you can reach Eamon. See Arl of Redcliffe for details Exploits/bugs * As the Warden exits to the Mountain Top from The Gauntlet, 750 XP are awarded. The party can repeat the transition from The Gauntlet to the Mountain Top to gain 750 XP each time. This does not work if the Warden chose to defile the ashes. (This no longer works on the PS3 for v.1.04) * There is a possible glitch when fighting the High Dragon herself. If your fight lasts over 30 minutes, the High Dragon will seemlessly fall over dead. You will NOT be awarded ANY Exp points and will NOT be awarded the trophy for killing her. It will also NOT reflect in your Heroic Accomplishments that you have slain her. * Repeat the transition between Mountain Top and the Caverns, which gives 750 experience points. This works if you have defiled the ashes. The mages and reavers remaining in the cavern will not attack the party even if The Warden has chosen to double-cross Kolgrim and kill him. ** Supposedly fixed in v.1.02, but some report this bug/exploit as still available in v.1.03 ** Bug is still active in v.1.04 * It is possible to pickpocket Alistair at Redcliffe Castle if he is not in the current party when the ashes are presented to Bann Teagan. Pickpocketing yields a non-visible plot item. * It is possible for the High Dragon to become stuck off to the left side of Mountain Top. The location is just to the left of the main path as you are walking down to the flat area below. To be more precsise, the ditch is between the main path and the path leading toward the Ruined Temple. This occurred during my second attempt, and made the fight extremely easy. The dragon could only suck my archer in, but did not damage either the archer or the mage in my party. It was basically standing there stuck, defenseless against my onslaught. * If pulled over to the gong to where the dragon lands on it, it may become stuck. Making it easier to kill with with mages and archers, but it is able to pull in Warriors. * If a Rogue with combat stealth, you can leave your team stationary and go all the way through the cavern without fighting anyone. When you come to the climax, they will appear with you. Result Aside from the pinch of ashes you receive and the XP, the following unusual items can be found within the ruined temple and the Urn Temple itself: (which are used to make Drake Scale Armor) (if you slay Kolgrim) (amulet given to the PC by the spirit from their past). Specialization (from Kolgrim only if you agree to defile the ashes). Specialization (if you accept the reward from Arl Eamon). Additionally once Arl Eamon is cured the Warden will receive on completion no matter the choice if you will receive the reward. Drake/Dragon Scales and Armors The Drake Scales and Dragon Scale collected throughout the Ruined Temple can be used to make the Drake and Dragon armor(s). For details about this process, see Wade and his discussion page. Epilogue If the Warden allows Brother Gentivi to reveal the location of the Urn to the world and slays the dragon, the temple becomes a site of pigrimage for the faithful. If the High Dragon wasn't killed, the Urn disappears without a trace by the time the Chantry gains access to the temple. Trivia * The spirit Ealisay's question and one response are references to Monty Python and the Holy Grail. In the movie, it is argued that a swallow, a type of bird, is capable of carrying a coconut, which the cast use openly to simulate the sounds of a horse's hooves. Ealisay asks, "The smallest lark could carry it, while a strong man might not," which couples with an incorrect response, "a coconut." Category:Quests Category:Origins Quests